


His Little Dynamite

by Shoey102



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Grinding, Gym class, In Public, Kinky, Locker Room, M/M, Same Age, dodgeball - Freeform, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoey102/pseuds/Shoey102
Summary: Eren has drooled over Levi every since he has saw the man. He can’t take his eyes off of him when they are near each other.———It all started when Eren’s team beat Levi’s. To be specific, when Eren beat Levi.Every since then, Levi hasn’t been able to take his eyes off of the green-eyed beauty.





	His Little Dynamite

-

 

 

Sweating.

Heavy breathing.

Licking his lips.

I never really understood why it caught my attention when he started sweating. I notice him all of the time, but when he is sweating it is different. His skin is flushed, his mouth is open and panting, and honestly makes me want to bend over if you know what I mean.

I don't know what it is but he looks so fuckable. 

I'd ride him like a skinny boy on a roller coaster.

With every striking move he makes, his arm and back muscles flex. Let me tell you something, every gay boy in this gym was drooling over him. By every gay boy, I obviously mean me. 

Looking at him is something I do quite often. The fact that he hasn't looked over at me yet is a miracle. God knows he would be freaked out. 

Of course, I'd prefer to look at him under better circumstances. The fact that I was in an educational prison and currently being hunted by horrifying rubber balls of pain, has everything to do with that fact. 

Dodge-ball wasn't something I particularly like. Do I still participate because I am a thirsty bitch who is hoping Levi will look at me? Yes, yes I do.

He is the only one on his team, he will be fine, he is fucking amazing at this game.

Somehow, someway, I have avoided getting pummeled to death by balls of fury. I watch as Levi catches and ball and throws it (I'm still drooling) at my team member. I look over at him in sympathy and notice that no one is left on the court. I freeze and look over at Levi. He looks at me and smirks.

It is a good thing I've been uselessly staring at him this whole time, I know what he is about to do. I stay still and wait for him to throw. 

He winds up his arm and fakes a throw, normally people would jump out of the way but I knew he was watching which way I was going to jump. He looks at me, puzzled. I take the chance and grab three balls. As soon as he notices me moving he spurs into action. 

I narrowly dodge the ball that flies over my left shoulder. I throw two balls at him in quick succession. He doesn't try and catch them, the one thing I am known for is how fast I throw them. He moves out of the way quickly, I try not to ponder how he knew what I was going to do. Instead, I throw the last ball and quickly pick up two more. 

He, of course, dodged every throw I've made at him. It is unnerving that he isn't throwing at me. I gather more in my arms and throw as fast as I can. He just barely jumps out of the way. It takes me a moment to understand what he is doing. This smart asshole is setting me up for disaster. 

Nearly all of the balls are in his court, all of them except one: the one in my hand. I quickly take steps back and watch him. 

When he realizes that I know what he is doing he smirks. 

Asshole.

He bends over and picks up five balls. I prepare myself, there is no way in hell I will let him win. 

He quickly throws three in a row, one to the right, left, and one heading right to me. It doesn't matter which way I go, I will get hit. So I do the obvious, I drop to the ground and roll left, successfully avoiding every ball. 

Levi raises an eyebrow. I'm sure if he had the ability he would be smiling. 

He throws the last two in his hand at me. I spin out of the way for the first one and hit the second one with the ball in my hand.

He scoops up two more balls and runs towards the line separating us. I freeze as he throws one directly at my face. I panic and squeeze my eyes shut. I drop the ball in my hand, and my hand shoots out instinctively to block the ball.

After a heavy silence my team stands and cheers. I open my eyes and see that I caught the ball. Holy shit, I caught the ball! I smile and turn to Levi.

He looks amused. 

Why do I feel like he let me win?

"Congratulations blue team! You are allowed to skip laps tomorrow. Now everyone hit the showers, you smell horrible." Coach yells. "And don't come back either! I don't want to see any of you until tomorrow!"

Everyone runs to the locker room frantically. After all, this is last period. If a teacher gives you permission to leave, you want to get the fuck out as soon as possible. I hang back and help coach clean everything up. Once everyone is gone I run to the locker room and grab a change of clothes, soap, and a towel. 

I head to the showers and lay my clothes and towel down on the bench outside. Turning on the hot water, I grab the soap and lather it up. I hum softly while scrubbing my thighs. I hear a noise and pause for a moment, listening. "Hello?" I shout.

When I don't hear anything I shrug and continue. After rinsing I grab the shampoo and pour a quarter sized-amount on my palm and start massaging it into my hair. 

"The devils gonna make me a free man. The devils gonna set me free." I hum. 

"The devils gonna make me a free man. The devils gonna set me free." A deep voice finishes outside the curtain. 

I squeal, in a manly way of course, and cover my junk. In my manly panic moment I accidentally moved my head and got soap in my eye. "Mother fucker! Ow!" I grunt and quickly rinse out my hair. I open the curtain a little and reach for my towel. The towel is abruptly shoved in my hands.

I groan and scrub my eyes with it, hoping for relief. "What on earth are you doing?" The guy says. I freeze when I realize who the voice belongs to.

"Hey Levi. Oh nothing you know, just trying to free my eyeballs of their soapy hell." I stare casually while scrubbing my eyes harder. 

"What the fuck? Stop scrubbing!" He demands. I feel his hands on my arm and he yanks the towel away. 

"But it hurts!" I whine.

"Yeah, no shit. Here, wrap this around your waist and follow me." He shoves the towel back in my hand. I quickly do as he says and grab his arm. I may have pretended to trip so I could squeeze his arm muscles but can you really blame me?

"Calm down, I know it hurts but follow me. I won't let you fall if you walk like a normal human being." 

I quickly straighten up and follow behind him. He turns on a faucet and gently guides my head down to the running water. "Open your eyes."

"What? No! That is running water!"

"No shit. You need to open your eyes so that the water can wash out the soap."

"But it will feel weird." I whine.

"Eren, do not make me repeat myself." He says. 

I'll be damned if I make this man repeat himself. Especially when he uses his demanding voice. 

I hesitantly lean down and open my eyes. I can't manage to keep them open so I blink rapidly. "Fuck." I whisper under my breath. I want to move back but Levi has his hand on the base of my neck, holding me still.

"Eren? Do you want me to hold your eye open?" He asks. 

"Yes please." 

He leans down and grabs my bottom lid and pulls down slightly. "I uh, I think it's all out now." 

I stand up and wipe at my eyes. I blink rapidly and rub at my eyes. "Don't rub, you'll make it hurt worse." He says. He grabs a paper towel and gently pats my eyes. "You need to pat. 

When I can finally see again, I turn to him with a smile. "Thanks." He nods and releases my neck. "So what were you even doing anyways? I thought everyone left." I say.

"I stayed back to congratulate you on winning. How did you know what moves I was going to make?" He asked.

"Oh, I uh. I don't now." I smile and look at the wall behind him. What a nice color. Looks like baby shit.

I turn around and walk back to my stall. I grab my stuff and turn around. "I'm uh, I'm gonna change real quick." I say. He nods and sits down, watching me intensely. "I'm about to change." I repeat. He raises an eyebrow. "Uh, please turn around?" I ask. He turns to stare at the wall. I turn around and drop the towel. I step into my boxers and slip on my shirt. 

When I turn around Levi is staring at me in the mirror on the wall behind me. "Levi! That's cheating!" I quickly throw on my shorts and cross my arms.

"I didn't know we were playing a game." Levi says. He cooks his head to the game and watches me.

"You know what I mean." I huff and brush by him.

"If you turn your back on me again, you'd better be bending over." He hisses in my ear. His hand somehow ended up griping my arm and I can feel him pressing against me. 

Holy shit, is this a fucking dream?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask. If this is a game and he is really straight, or worse, vanilla, I will throw myself out of the window.

"It means, I'll spank that tight ass of yours." He growls.

"And if I want you to?" I turn around and raise an eyebrow. "Then what?" I prompt.

"Then I guess I'll have to give you what you ask for, but there will be a catch." 

"Why is there a catch if you were going to do it anyways?"

"I can't let you get everything easy and fast now can I?" He asks. He runs his knuckles down my jaw and leans closer. "No, I'll make you beg for it."

I take a small step closer and squish our bodies together. "It takes a lot for me to beg. How would you convince me that it is a good idea? How would you convince me it is worth it?"

"Simple, I'd tease the fuck out of you. I'd start by kissing you, it would be rough, just the way you like it. Then I would slowly bite and lick your neck." He reaches his hand up and lightly pinched under my ear. "Right here, where you are sensitive. I'd lower myself down and kiss your thighs. I'd bite them as well because you seem the type to like that." He whispers. As he talks his hands start slowly traveling down.

He slowly backs me up to the wall and runs his nose from my collarbone to my jawline. I take a deep breath and try to remain calm. When the fuck did this happen? What the fuck is going on? 

My dick is too hard for this shit. He better not be playing a prank.

"I'd tease you, you'll both love it and hate it at the same time. I would grab your ass and slowly massage it. You'd be dying for me to suck you or fuck you but I wouldn't until you beg. You'd be frustrated. I'll enjoy it and keep going. When you finally crack and beg for me to do something, I would slowly lick you from base to tip. I would deep throat the fuck out of you." He places his hands on my shoulders and forces me to sit in the chair beside us. He straddles my lap and slowly grinds on me. I groan and try to grab his hand but he stops me by pinning my hands behind the chair.

"While sucking on your gorgeous dick I would roll your balls in my hand. At this point, you would be getting close. I would show myself all the way down until you hit the back of my throat before releasing you. You would be upset because you didn't get to cum but that doesn't matter. I'd stand and tell you to get over my knee." He reaches his hands under my shirts and starts playing with my nipples. I whine and try to wiggle away from his hands but attacks my neck. I tilt my head to give him more access. "As soon as you are in your rightful place I'd lay one smack on you. I'd love to see your face. It would hurt at first but the sting would slowly turn into something much better." He nips at my neck and reaches his hand between us to palm my erection through my pants. 

"Within minutes you would be a squirming, moaning mess. You would beg me to fuck you, to pound you into the floor and mark you as mine." I moan and buck up to meet his slow thrusts. I can feel myself building up. Our breaths start to quicken and I whimper when he roughly kisses me again. He makes quick work of taking over the kiss and making sure I know where I stand. 

Fuck I love that. Call me a kinky bitch but I love it when someone takes over during sex.

"I would. I would fuck you so hard and rough, you would have bruises on your hips from where I bit you, you would be sore for days, and you would look in a mirror and see nothing but my signature written on your body." He grinds down one last time and kisses me roughly as we both cum. I moan into the kiss and thrust up weakly as I ride out my orgasm.

I don't even notice he moved until he comes back with a wet towel. He pulls off my pants and underwear in one swift movement and wipes me off. I blush and try to sit up but he knocks my hands away. He hands me a fresh set of shorts. "I keep them as a spare in my bag. They might be a little tight. I would give you some boxers but there is no way they would fit." He says.

That's so sweet of him. It is going to be a pain in my ass to forget about this, but it is in Levi's best interest. He is the bad boy and he has a reputation to uphold. Then you hav the fact that being gay in a small town isn't the best thing. Plus, I'm not exactly picture perfect. 

I smile and stand. "It's fine, this is perfect, thanks." I kiss his softly on the cheek and step around him. I pull the shorts on and gather my stuff. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what happened. We can keep it between us. I won't tell a soul." I don't turn around, it hurts too much. At least I finally got to live through my fantasy. He is everything I've ever wanted. 

He doesn't say anything for a while so I assume that is my cue to leave. I lean down to grab my stuff when I am roughly slammed into the wall. 

"What the hell are you talking about Yeager?" He growls.

"What? I uh, I don't know! I thought that's what you would want. You're like the bad boy type and I'm the gay kid no one really likes. I figured you wouldn't want anyone to know about us." I say. I look down and frown. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just think you could do better, that's all."

"Don't you dare assume you know what is best for me. I know what I want, and when I see something I want, I take it. Am I understood?" He asks firmly. 

"Are you trying to seduce me again? Because if so, I just wanted to let you know you are doing a great job." I gulp and try to mentally get my erection to go away.

"I like how you respond to me." He whispers in my neck. I bite my lip and take a deep breath.

"I like responding to you." I say.

"Eren, I actually like you. I want to date you."

"W-What?"

"I want to date you, as in, I want you to be my boyfriend. To have and to hold to fuck and to spank." He smirks at my quickly reddening face. 

"I can't deal with you. Yes I will be your boyfriend." I giggle and hook my arms around his neck. "Just to let you know, you can spank me anytime." I whisper in his ear. Before he can respond I grab his hands and place them on my ass. I make him squeeze and capture his lips in a kiss. He groans while squeezing and pinching my ass. 

I hear a banging sound on the locker room door. "Anyone else in here? I'm about to lock up?" Coach yells. I scramble off of Levi and act like I'm getting my things. When Coach rounds the corner I smile at him.

"Hey, sorry it took so long my shampoo bottle came unscrewed and spilled in my shorts. I had to wait on Levi so I could get another pair." I laugh.

Coach laughs and slaps me on the back. "Don't worry kid, happens to all of us. Now get out. I want to go home." 

I nod and grab Levi's hand. We haul ass outside while laughing our asses off. "That was close." I whisper. I walk behind him and clear my voice. "Behind every great man is me, checking out that ass." 

Levi turns around smacks the shit out of my butt. I pout and stomp my foot. "If you don't shut the fuck you, I will personally make you." He says.

I shrug and wink at him. "Don't threaten me with a good time."


End file.
